Cinderella
by ChocolateFrogCard
Summary: Songfic to Dancing with Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Father/daughter fic with Ron and Rose. Bit of R/Hr, Rose/Scorpius. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

She spins and she sways  
>To whatever song plays<br>Without a care in the world  
>And I'm sitting here wearing<br>The weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day  
>And there's still work to do<br>She's pulling at me  
>Saying "Dad, I need you<p>

There's a ball at the castle  
>And I've been invited<br>And I need to practice my dancing  
>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<p>

So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone...

Ron sighed and pushed aside a huge stack of paperwork from work. This really wasn't his thing, doing paperwork- it was more of Hermione's forte. He supposed he could always pass it on to Harry, him being head of the department and all, but he figured his best friend had enough on his plate already- James and Albus had managed to simultaneously fall off their brooms and were both currently in St. Mungo's overnight.

Rose giggled and twirled into Ron's small office room. She was wearing a fluffy pink dress and a tiara and sparkly shoes. "Daddy, Daddy!"

He looked at her, smiling a little wearily. "Hi, Rosie. Daddy has some work to do, can you maybe go find Mum or Hugo right now?"

Rose pouted. "Mum took Hugo to get new shoes. No one's here to play with me. Daddy, pleeeeease…"

Ron sighed and pushed away the stack of papers. It wasn't like he would be done anytime soon, and there was something about his daughter's big brown eyes, so like Hermione's, that was absolutely irresistible. He pushed his chair back, stood up, and grabbed Rose around the waist, swinging her in a big circle high over his head.

Rose giggled. "More, Daddy, more!"

He laughed and set her down. "First you have to tell me what you're wearing."

"Silly Daddy. _Obviously_ I'm a princess."

"Oh, obviously." He kissed the top of her head.

"_Anyway_, Daddy," said Rose importantly. "I'm Cinderella, and-"

"Cinderella? Who's that?"

"Only the prettiest princess in the world, Daddy!"

"Oh, of course." Ron privately made a mental note to talk to Hermione about these weird names that sounded like illnesses. Merlin, his wife and her Muggle stories.

"I'm Cinderella, and there's going to be a ball at the castle. With yummy cake and pretty dresses and dancing, Daddy."

Ron smiled down at her. "That sounds wonderful."

"It is. But, Daddy?"

"Yes, Rosie?"

"I don't really know how to dance."

"That's not a problem, Rosie. I'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Of course!" He picked her up and held her close to him.

He set her down and held her hands. "Okay, Rosie. First, you step this way-" He pulled her to the left.

"Now you twirl-" She fluttered around in circles, and he laughed.

"Now what, Daddy?"

"Now I give you a huge hippogriff hug!" He lifted her high into the air and she squealed. She wrapped her arms around him and they spun around together.

Hermione appeared at the doorway, smiling. "Lunch is ready when you're done."

"Ooh, Daddy, let's go _eat_!"

Both Ron and Hermione laughed. "Well, no surprise where she got that from, eh, Ronald?" They shared a quick kiss and went to stand in the hallway, watching their little princess dance along the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
>She wants to know if I approve of the dress<br>She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
>And I need to practice my dancing<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone

She will be gone

"Rose, love, are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"Merlin, Mum, do you want everyone to run away from me? It's the New Year's ball, not your Hogwarts class reunion."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rose. Oh, darling, your dad's here."

"Kay, tell him to come in."

Ron stood in the doorway. "Hi, Rosie." His voice cracked.

"Dad! Don't cry, you'll make me cry!"

"But Rosie, it's your last year at Hogwarts, you're a big girl now, you're not the little girl in the princess costume anymore-"

"Dad, I'll always be your little princess."

"Oh, Rosie." He hugged her.

"Dad, wanna see my dress?"

"Sure."

"I think you'll like it, Daddy." She brought out a hanger from her closet.

"Rosie, it's beautiful."

The dress was periwinkle blue, and it seemed to float at the lightest movement. It had soft silver beading and an empire waist. The color reminded Ron of Hermione's Yule Ball dress. He smiled.

"So who are you going to the ball with?"

"Um…"

"Scorpius!" yelled Hugo from outside the door.

"HUGO WEASLEY, SHUT UP!"

"Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yes, Dad." Rose cocked her head to one side and put her hand on her hip, daring him to say something.

Ron swallowed whatever he had been about to say. "Um, congrats, Rosie! He'll love you even more in that dress."

"Thanks, Dad! Hey, I need to practice dancing in it. Will you-"

"Of course, Rosie." He stepped outside while she changed into the dress.

"Rose, you look gorgeous." He spun her around and twirled her.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said as he dipped her.

Hearing his daughter call him Daddy was, Ron thought, the happiest feeling on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
>Just glowing and telling us all they had planned<br>She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
>But I need to practice my dancing<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone

Rose appeared with Scorpius, practically glowing.

"Mum, Dad? There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes, Rosie?" said Ron, glancing at Scorpius. Hermione kicked him under the table. "Be nice, Ronald," she hissed.

"Scorpius and I have some really good news."

"What is it, darling?"

If she said she was pregnant, he was going to throw something heavy at a certain blonde kid.

"We're engaged to be married," she blurted.

"Well, that was subtle," snorted Hugo. Rose made a face at him.

Hermione jumped up and hugged her daughter. "Oh, Rosie, congrats!" Ron could tell that she was making a mental list of preparations for the wedding.

Ron got up, pulled his wife away from Rose, and clapped Scorpius on the back.

"I promise I'll take good care of her, Mr. W."

"That's great, Scorpius."

Rose finally stood up, detangling herself from her mother.

"Mum, Dad, Scorpius has to go to a meeting right now."

"That's fine. Rose, would you like to stay for a couple hours? We need to call all the relatives-"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Scorpius, do you mind?"

"No prob, Rose. I'll pick you up after I'm done, yeah?"

"Sure."

Ron was glad he didn't call her Rosie- that was his nickname for his daughter and his only.

"Bye, Mr. W. Bye, Mrs. W."

"Goodbye, Scorpius," said Hermione, smiling. Ron nodded at him.

Rose smiled at her dad. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Rosie?"

"There's going to be a father-daughter dance, you know."

"Yes there is, Rosie."  
>"I need you to-"<p>

"Of course I'll dance with you, Rosie," said Ron, hugging her. "Come on."

He couldn't stand the thought that she would leave the house in six months. She was _his_ little girl, and she always had been. And even though she was happy with Scorpius, and he wanted her to be happy, it wouldn't be the same.

He never wanted to lose her.


End file.
